The Second Avatar: Air
by MarvelMatt
Summary: When all seems lost, even to the Spirit World, the seven most ancient of the spirits decide that the current Avatar has failed in his duties, and appoint a new champion in his place. Not a part of a current cycle, but holding the bloodline of the war in his veins, it is up to him to save the world - the second Avatar - as he pushes himself to master all four elements, and himself.
1. Prologue to War

**Chapter 1 – Prologue to War**

* * *

The meeting place looked like something out of a fairy tale, but then again, the entire Spirit World looked like a fairy tale.

Out in the open, on the top of the Spirit World's highest mountain, a meeting is awaiting to start.

Arriving first, the very ground rose up, shifting up until it formed a very distinct shape. The dark dirt fusing together to form a body. Stepping out, her tanned skin seeming dry, with her sharp green eyes, dark brown hair, and wiry but firm muscles, green and yellow robes form around her.

Behind her, an earthen throne rose out of the ground, before she sat firmly down and waited, for Earth is the element of substance. Her features are bland, but she is as patient and stubborn as the Earth is unmoving.

The fate of both worlds is at stake. They _will _be here.

The smell of a sea breeze greets her before they do. The moisture in the air swirling around, before converging onto her right side. Looking cool and collected, the mist takes two forms.

The first form is a female, dressed in light blue robes, with flowing white hair and deep blue eyes. She looks calm and beautiful, so serene as she emits a faint glow of moonlight, and yet there is a hidden power, just bubbling under the surface.

Her companion is also her husband. Similarly, he wears robes of dark blue, the colour of the deep ocean. His eyes swirl with colour, as the ocean currents do. His hair is pulled into a warrior's wolf tail, but is the same shade of bright white as his wife's.

The excess water forms two thrones behind them, as they sit back, and the water condenses into ice, they turn their attention to the woman sitting beside them, who offers them a curt nod in way of greeting.

"Tui, La", she says to them in turn, and Tui smiles brightly at her, while La offers her a nod in reply.

"Prithvi", they say simultaneously.

Any further speech between them is halted by the next arrival.

The winds pick up violently, before spinning together to form a miniature vortex. The wind battered against the three seated spirits, causing them to raise their hands to cover their eyes. When the wind dies back down, the new arrival is already seated.

"Tui, La, Prithvi", he says, as he addresses each one in turn, offering them a wide smile, his bright, innocent silver-grey eyes open in happiness.

"Vayu", the three intone, trying not to laugh at his childlike innocence. Despite being the oldest of them all, as well as the wisest by far, he often acted as the youngest, but he made them all smile.

His clothing matches that of his chosen people. A light orange robe a red outer robe, and a red sash around the middle. The arrow tattoos are visible, despite being bright white against his skin, the most noticeable being on top of his head. A small beard on the bottom of his chin points straight down, giving him his wise elder quality.

He's about to speak again, as he moves to sit on his own seat, made from the swirling winds, opposite Prithvi, and to the right of Tui and La. To anyone else, it would seem impossible to sit upon, but he is held in place somehow. After all of the years they've known him, they've simply stopped asking.

He is stopped from speaking by a burst of bright light, making them all clench their eyes shut tightly.

When they open their eyes again, the cause of the small explosion has appeared.

In pointed black boots, black trousers and a red tunic, he has appeared. The golden bands on his arms seem to reflect the sunlight. His eyes are a fierce molten gold in colour, which clashes with his pale skin. His hair is combed back, hanging to his shoulders, as his moustache hangs down to the same length. His hair is also white, but unlike the vibrant white of Tui and La, his is dull and lifeless.

A sign that the true nature of his art is becoming lost.

"Tui, La, Prithvi, Vayu", he offers each one a small smile in greeting, and receives one back from most of them, though Prithvi is too stubborn to do anything other than nod.

"Agni", is the one worded greeting they all give him.

He steps backward slightly, completing the circle of the elements, before a large fire erupted behind him, startling Vayu, who was watching him far too closely.

Smirking slightly, Agni sits atop his throne of fire, completing the circle.

The Council of the Elders begins.

* * *

"This is getting us nowhere", Prithvi's tone is one of boredom, bordering on annoyance, the five of them have been talking for several hours and they've been talking in circles.

Agni wants to send one of his people to help with the war. Vayu wants to help the avatar save the world. Tui and La are both supporting the idea that the spirits need to intervene directly.

_By Raava this is pointless. The solution is right in front of them._

"No. What we need to do is-"

"WE? No, we should pick a human-"

"Aang is already there. If we could just-"

"ENOUGH!"

The earth may be continually patient, but Prithvi had reached the end of hers.

The four warring heads turned to face her, shock was on the faces of Vayu, Tui and La, whilst Agni wore his usual look of intense anger, though it receded when he saw that Prithvi had stood up.

"You are all arguing around in circles, like little children", Prithvi was close to breaking point. "You", she said, pointing at Agni, "Want to send a human to fix this, from the Fire Nation, as well as start tp restore true firebending, right?"

Terrified to speak, Agni nodded his consent, words might've set her off on a warpath.

"You two", she rounded on Tui and La, "think that the spirits need to intervene directly, correct?"

Tui and La nodded aggressively, also afraid to anger the Earth Spirit.

"And you", she rounded on Vayu, who visibly flinched, "think we need the avatar – Aang?"

"Well, yes I thi-"

"Who also happens to be frozen in a block of ice, and has been for the last eighty three years?"

"Well, yes but-"

"No buts", she cut Vayu off abruptly, before he could start on his lecture, "all four of you are missing the obvious"

To her left, she saw Agni smirk, as he finally figured out where she was going with this.

"We need an avatar. No Vayu", she cut him off before he could interrupt, "Not Aang, but an anomaly, a second chosen avatar that can help bring balance back to the world"

Agni leaned back against his fiery throne, nodding his consent. Tui and La had a whispered argument, before turning back and nodding their agreement.

Vayu took longer.

"He is not to become the first in a cycle, but a singularity in the world"

"Yes Vayu", Prithvi offered him an apologetic smile, "He will not replace Aang, but the world needs help now, and we do not know when Aang will awaken"

"He? You have a candidate in mind?" Tui's gaze held her curiosity and Prithvi knew she had won.

"No, I do not", Prithvi watched as Tui's face fell slightly, "But Agni does"

Four gazes turned expectantly towards him, as he straightened up on his throne.

"I think you will all find him to be an excellent choice to embody your elements and beliefs. He will be born this spring as a child of fire. He will be born as a descendant of both Sozin and Roku. His name will be Zuko, and he will bring balance to the world"

* * *

**Author's Note**

So, my first Avatar: The Last Airbender FanFiction. I hope you guys enjoy.

As far as pairings go, I'm undecided. Zuko/Mai? Zuko/Katara? Zuko/Toph? Aang/Katara? Aang/Toph? Sokka/Suki? OC Pairings?

Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think, and leave a pairing choice too.

-MarvelMatt


	2. A Child's Tale

**Chapter 2 – A Child's Tale**

* * *

_"__I think you will all find him to be an excellent choice to embody your elements and beliefs. He will be born this spring as a child of fire. He will be born as a descendant of both Sozin and Roku. His name will be Zuko, and he will bring balance to the world"_

* * *

The vernal equinox marks the first day of spring. Spring marks the beginning of a new year for the world, a new year for all of the plants and animals. A rebirth for all creatures, and a rebirth for the world.

The vernal equinox is also the day that Zuko is born.

Zuko, the son of Fire Prince Ozai and Fire Princess Ursa, the grandson to Fire Lord Azulon and Fire Lady Ilah, the nephew to Fire Prince Iroh, and the cousin to Fire Prince Lu Ten, was born on a day that symbolizes rebirth.

How fitting that day is.

Screams echo throughout the Royal Palace, as the maids tell Ursa to push just one more time. Ozai is on the opposite side of the palace, wanting to escape "that awful noise". Azulon and Ilah are taking a war council meeting, but it is clear to all of the Generals that they are waiting with anticipation.

With one more almighty scream, Ursa's cries stop as she falls asleep, exhausted from her ordeal. Instead, a new set of cries ring throughout the room, as the small baby boy is brought into the world.

Iroh is the first one to hold the new-born in his arms. The boy's eyes creep open, and Iroh is startled to see them flash white, before they settle into a pale gold. _Perhaps it was the light, there is no need to inform my brother._

One of the maids hands him a cloth. Fire Nation tradition states that the father should be the first to clean the child, but Ozai is not here, and the boy is in need of cleaning. Carefully, he dips the cloth into a basin of warm water and lightly brushes the dirt off of the baby.

Slowly, the boy reaches up and lightly pulls on Iroh's dark beard, seemingly fascinated by the smooth hair. Iroh lets out a deep chuckle, which the baby responds to by gurgling.

He hears a bell chime from the main clock tower, alerting the entire nation to the birth of the Prince, fourth in line for the throne.

Somehow, Iroh knows, the boy in his arms will change the world.

Ursa has awoken again, so he hands her son over to her, keeping a gentle smile on his face, as he watches her rock her child, beaming brightly, as only mothers can.

The doors to the chamber are thrown open, allowing the rest of the Fire Lord's family in. Ozai watches from next to Ursa, as his son giggles and tries to grab Ursa's hanging hair. His meaty fists attempting to find a handful of her deep brown locks.

Azulon and Ilah look on proudly. They have combined the blood of Sozin and Roku, and the child will be a powerful one, just as the Fire Sages have foretold.

If only they knew.

* * *

All bending children in the Fire Nation are supposed to begin their training at age five. Azula, his younger sister, is a prodigy and begins her training at age four.

Zuko doesn't begin his until age seven.

His father dismisses him as a failure, a worthless failure, and a waste of his time. All he wants is for his father to say, "I love you son", but he never has, and he probably never will. He hears the praises of his sister constantly, a constant reminder that she is better than he is.

_"__Azula was born lucky. You were lucky to be born"_

Azula mocks him relentlessly, as do her friends, even if they offer him apologetic smiles when his she isn't looking.

At eight years old, Azula is already cruel, taking pleasure in the pain of others. She swipes at him in the corridors, but never in front of any witnesses, and never in front of their parents.

His best friends are the turtleducks, they play with him when he's bored. They sit with him when he's lonely, and when he feels upset, they cuddle up to him.

When Azula's bored, she throws stones at them.

His mother is no different to the rest of his family.

A non-bender, she is disgusted by her own children. She calls him "monster" and "evil". Whenever anyone else is around, she plays the part of the loving mother, but she is as cruel as her daughter when they are alone together. She's not "Mum" or "Mother", she's "Lady Ursa".

When he cries himself to sleep, she tells him to "shut up". His father tells him to "grow up and be a man". His sister just laughs.

It's Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten that make him feel better. Lu Ten comes and lies next to him, hugging him until he falls back to sleep, and whispering soothing words in his ear. Lu Ten is his best friend in life. He asks him one day if it bothers him that he'll never be Fire Lord, and he answers truthfully.

It doesn't.

It's because he knows.

He knows that if Lu Ten leads the nation that the war will end, and the world will be at peace once more. If it were Azula that would take the throne next, then it would matter, because she would reign destruction down on the other nations, the likes of which has never been seen.

The very thought of Azula as Fire Lady sent shivers down his spine.

Uncle Iroh is the father he wished he had. In his ideal world, he and Lu Ten are brothers and Iroh is their father.

But his dreams were not reality, and the reality is that he is stuck, unable to help himself, or help the world.

He's eleven years old when Lu Ten dies during the 600 day siege at Ba Sing Se.

Grandfather Azulon dies that night, and his mother – _NO_, Lady Ursa – just leaves. His father is named Fire Lord, and he is now heir to the throne. Uncle Iroh is on a sabbatical, dealing with the loss of his only son.

He sits next to the turtleduck pond, with silent tears running down his face. It's late at night, and everyone is in the main palace ballroom, celebrating their new Fire Lord.

They're celebrating the fact that his grandfather and his cousin have died.

It sickens him.

He throws his arms up in frustration, he wants to scream at the world, and the water from the pond leaps into the air.

He jumps to his feet, scanning the area behind him, searching for his attackers. _There's no one there._

Hesitantly, he throws his hand out, and is horrified when the water moves too.

He ignores the turtleducks, as they 'quack' their annoyance, before attempting a quick fire blast, and he confirms that he can still firebend.

_I can't bend more than one element. The missing avatar isn't ME. It can't be me._

He feels the panic set into him, his shallow breaths seize up into his chest.

He crawls into bed that night, afraid of what he might do, or who might discover it, or more dangerously, who might discover _him_.

The morning after, he leaves the palace for the home of Master Piandao. Piandao is an old friend of Uncle Iroh's, and whenever they would visit him, the two would always play Pai Sho. Master Piandao is also one of the best swordsmen in the world.

He's always liked swords, maybe he can learn something about himself on the way.

* * *

Piandao is an interesting man.

Still relatively young at thirty-six years of age, he meditates every morning, takes morning tea, trains Zuko all day, and then the two play Pai Sho every night.

Eventually, he realises that Pai Sho is a training exercise, with the two of them employing different strategies. Zuko always loses, but he never sulks, _a good leader learns from his losses as well as his victories,_ his Uncle has drilled this into him as a child.

His Father just insisted that failure was unacceptable.

After two months of training with Piandao and Fat (Piandao's manservant), Zuko has almost exhausted nearly every blade that Piandao owns, and he still hasn't found the 'one'.

Piandao is aware of who Zuko is, and what his family has been to him, as well as his lineage. As he fingers the white lotus tile in his pocket, he watches as the water in his garden becomes agitated, and tries not to smile.

Zuko could be the world's only hope.

He watches closely, as the boy picks up another blade, a broadsword, and takes a few experimental swings, and that's when he realises.

As he moves one hand with the sword, his second hand is also moving, in a second motion – like two halves moving in tandem, two swords moving as one.

"Student Zuko!"

Startled, the young man placed the broadsword back on the weapon rack, before stepping over to his master, bowing as he reached him.

"Sifu Piandao"

"Come with me"

Nodding his consent, Zuko followed him across the courtyard, and into another weapon storage area, and he led him passed the spears and broadswords, until they stopped in front of a single weapon, a curved blade with a black handle.

"Pick it up"

His command is a questioning look, but Piandao doesn't allow his gaze to waver, not allowing any quarter, and it doesn't take long for Zuko to pick up the sword.

He picks it up, and Piandao watches in fascination as he immediately splits the sword into two. Both of them fitting into his grip, as he swings them, his form already taken to balancing them.

Zuko was always meant to use the dual dao. The duelling nature of his personality, two great grandfathers, the light and the dark, yin and yang, two swords.

They return to the courtyard, Zuko with his two swords, one in each hand, and Fat, with his own sword, his left hand behind his back.

They begin.

The swords fit him perfectly, as he moves seamlessly, cutting through the air towards Fat, who has to move quickly to block the first strike, before ducking under a second swing.

_Oh yes, _Piandao muses from the side-lines, _this kid's gonna be good._

* * *

Even watching him train, Piandao can tell that Zuko was _meant_ to be the avatar.

Avatar Zuko.

When he moves, he doesn't walk or stomp, but he stays light on his feet, with all the grace of an airbender, as he dances around Fat, meeting counterattacks and resistance, before spinning, swirling, and retreating. Always trying to find a new angle of attack.

Then, Fat attacks against him, and like the push and pull of the tides, one blade coming up to block as the second blade comes down, striking against him, before throwing out his first arm, sending Fat spinning from his own attack, and his own offence is turned into defence.

And then, when he finds himself backed into a corner, and with the stubbornness of the Earth, he stands his ground to defend himself. He fends off every lunge and swipe that Fat sends his way. Unmoving and solid, he parries every blow, deflects every shot, waiting for his perfect opportunity to strike.

And then he attacks with all of his natural ferocity, his firebending instincts shining through as he relentlessly hammers against Fat's defences. Blow after blow, strike after strike, until Fat drops his defences too far and Zuko moves in on his prey.

Fat drops his sword, and Zuko crosses his over Fat's throat.

Piandao looks on proudly from the side lines, before applauding the effort. Fat joins him in his applause causing the young prince to blush, before bowing gracefully to his opponent and his master.

* * *

After his display in the courtyard, Piandao decides he needs to take a more active role in the training of the future Fire Lord.

He teaches him about balance, history and responsibility, all the while maintaining his intense swordsmanship training, and Zuko soaks up the knowledge like a sponge, a true prodigy.

For the next few months, they put him through trial after trial, lesson after lesson, and he does nothing but excel. His reaction time decreases, his stamina increases, his becomes stronger and sharper – just what the world needs.

After eight months of training together, they begin his final trial.

He spends an entire day choosing the material for his sword, eventually going with a steel alloy, a combination of two metals.

_How fitting._

He spends the night tending the furnace, melting the alloy, with sweat pouring down his face, it's hot, even for a natural firebender, but after reaching its desired state, there's no rest though, because then he has to pour the molten liquid into the mould, wait for it to set, and then he takes the hammer to the two blades.

All under the watchful eye of Fat, he hammers the blades, smoothing the side, and removing any imperfections from the material. It takes him hours, sore muscles and a lot of sweat, but eventually he finishes, and he attaches the handles and wrappings.

He has finally finished.

He kneels, as Piandao presents his weapons to him. Encased in their sheath, he accepts it with a bow, before standing and attaching it over his shoulder.

He accepts Master Piandao's offer of a sparring match, as is custom.

They draw their swords and bow, Piandao's broadsword is in one hand, with the other poised to strike at any opportunity, Zuko holds a dao in each hand, one in front, ready to block, the other above his head, ready to strike.

Fat signals for them to begin, and Zuko barely has time to think before Piandao lunges for his throat.

He blocks upward, throwing Piandao backwards, but it doesn't faze the older man, who simply launches another offensive.

There's a windmill of steel, as sparks erupt between the two. Raining down in a fiery curtain, Zuko's use of the two swords matched by Piandao's years of front line battle.

They moved across the courtyard, with only Paindao noticing the raging tide of his pond behind Zuko, as the two men battled for control.

It all came down to Zuko's final attack.

Piandao had pushed him against the edge of the pond, so Zuko held his ground, parrying and deflecting every blow, until Piandao's blade went too wide and Zuko attacked.

He brought all of his ferocity, all of his intensity into his assault, using his feet as well as his blades in an attempt to remove any defence that Piandao had left, when suddenly he noticed one of Piandao's feet was facing inward, making him off balance.

He dropped in for a leg sweep, and threw all of his weight behind it, when he realized his mistake.

Piandao wasn't off balance. Zuko had been played.

With the gracefulness of a tigerdillo and the speed of a wolfbat, Piandao pushed out Zuko's only standing leg, dropping him to the floor and placing his sword at his neck.

His hands are by his sides, and he drops his dao, in a gesture of surrender, but Zuko can't help the stupid grin that forms on his face. _I just sparred with the best swordsman in the world._ Piandao offers him a proud smile, and Fat breaks out into applause.

Uncle Iroh picks him up from Master Piandao's home, to escort him back to the Royal Palace. He stays long enough for a cup of jasmine tea, and he seems happier than he has in a while, the loss of his beloved Lu Ten no longer weighing him down.

The feeling of the white lotus tile in a pouch weighs on his mind, but he's unsure of the significance.

They return to the palace together, and share stories of the war. Zuko still thinks the war is a bad thing, and Uncle Iroh may agree.

* * *

He's only twelve years old, and he might not be a sword master just yet, but he's sure he's made his father proud.

He couldn't be more wrong.

He's ridiculed and insulted by his father and sister.

Ty Lee has left and apparently joined the circus, and May's not around now, her father's been sent to the Earth Kingdom to help govern some of the new colonies.

In his absence, Azula has learned to play the part of the dutiful daughter to a tee. She's nearly completed her mastery of firebending, and is taking lessons on governing.

_It's as though she thinks she will be heir someday._

He knows he's neglected his firebending in favour of his swords, so he decides he wants to begin again.

Master Iroh, not 'Uncle' or 'General' or 'Prince', is now his teacher, deciding that Zuko needs to learn everything again.

They awaken together for dawn meditation every morning, followed by breathing exercises, and then basic forms.

He is impatient and impertinent, but his uncle is a saint, and waits out every tantrum, every outburst and then pushes him harder until he gets it.

There's two masters that he will meet one day, but for now, Iroh is his master.

He also begins lessons in governing and politics. He can _remember_ waterbending one time, but he hasn't tried it since that _awful_ day, and regardless, he is still Prince Zuko, son of Ozai and Ursa, and the heir to the dragon throne.

He continues to learn and train, and his thirteenth year passes by without incident.

Well … Uncle Iroh does give him one very interesting 'talk' about girls, 'something else' and moon-blood.

He really wishes they'd never had that conversation.

Then one day, he accompanies his uncle into a war meeting, determined to learn how council is taken first-hand, but a plan is formed that day, and the idea sickens him.

Sending a dozen men to their deaths knowingly, as though it's _nothing._

His uncle had warned him not to speak, but this is _disgusting_, so he yells in outrage at the coward of a general who suggested the idea, when the Fire Lord silences him.

He is ordered to duel an Agni Kai.

The general is old, and seemingly frail. He doesn't look _too_ dangerous, but no one should ever be underestimated.

He accepts.

He is not afraid.

He should be.

* * *

High above them, a spirit dressed in red, with dull white hair and a flowing moustache watches the duel, as he watches all, and cries dry tears for the newly scarred child with the hope of the world on his shoulders.

_It's not fair, but we will be watching you every step of the way … Avatar Zuko … and you will not do it alone. The others do not know it yet, but Aang's time is almost upon us._

* * *

He's banished, meant to search the world for the avatar, never to return home until he has captured him and restored his honour.

His face is now a permanent reminder of

He can't give them the avatar, because that would mean that he'd become a prisoner of his own family.

That's not counting what they would do to the rest of the world.

He's on the bow of his ship, looking out to the horizon, as they head towards the Western Air Temple, unsure of why, he feels a strong pull in that direction, as though a part of him is missing and that it is waiting for him there.

An image of colours dancing around him flashes through his mind, but he pushes it from his mind – they're almost there – only a few days away, and fretting over won't help him at all.

_Everything will become clear to you in time Prince Zuko, you'll find that destiny is a funny thing, but it always has a plan._

It's as though his uncle knows that he can feel the call of destiny, and his uncle is prepared to stand with him, no matter what.

He glances over his shoulder, to where his uncle is sat with Lieutenant Jee, the two of them playing a game of Pai Sho.

_It's weird,_ Zuko muses, _a small Fire Navy crew prepared to follow me, knowing that my fath- The Fire Lord will NEVER let them work again._

Something else is going on here, and Zuko will find out.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sound off below, and tell me what you thought of my second chapter - Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated.

I'm leaning towards a Zuko/Toph pairing, as well as Aang/Katara and Sokka/Suki, but I could be convinced otherwise.

-MarvelMatt


	3. The Temple

**Chapter 3 – The Temple**

* * *

_Air_

_Water_

_Earth_

_Fire_

_One hundred years ago, the four nations lived together in peace and harmony, peace and prosperity filled our days. That all changed when Fire Lord Sozin, my great-grandfather, attacked. With the death of Avatar Roku, the next Avatar would be born an airbender, so he used the power of a comet to enhance his firebending and lead our nation to war. He wiped out the Air Nation, and the Avatar disappeared._

_Some believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle has been broken, but I know better, because I have become the Avatar. My name is Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, and the heir to the Dragon Throne, but I have been banished._

_So now I have been forced to travel the world, only to return when I have captured the Avatar and regained my lost honour. My father can never know that I am the new Avatar, and the responsibility to return balance to the world falls upon my shoulders._

_It is up to me to save the world._

* * *

Slowly, he rolled over to his left, before swinging his feet to the side and placing his feet firmly on the floor. Blinking the sleep from his eye, he pulled on the red robe that hung alongside his bed.

Tightening the string around the middle of the robe and standing to his feet, Zuko blinked several times before realizing that he was no longer in the Fire Nation Royal Palace, but was on the warship that Uncle Iroh had procured for him.

He'd also been banished from his home, his only chance to return, to be with the Avatar in chains.

Which presented a problem.

The blinking had also reminded him of the large bandage covering his left eye.

He had the largest quarters on the ship, even after arguing with his uncle, whose ship it actually was, but the older male had refused to take them from him.

_"__Growing boys need their own space Prince Zuko, and an old man such as myself has no need for such space"_

Even the crew had been assembled by his uncle. Well, officially they'd all volunteered, but Zuko had never met any of them before, and it was clear through their interactions that they all thought him to be the spoilt prince, so the only conclusion was that they were here on behalf of his uncle.

_Great, a crew that isn't even loyal to me._

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Zuko performed his usual scan of his surroundings – there was no telling when friendly territory would become hostile – and took in his room. His dual dao swords were in there usual place above his mantle, a wardrobe ran alongside his single bunk, and the floor rug, like the walls, were a deep Fire Nation red.

While he hadn't wanted to take the large room from his uncle, and they'd fought over who should rightfully had the room. Zuko had lost that fight, but in the end he was grateful for the extra space – it came in extremely handy for his _extra_ training.

A large basin of water and a bowl of relaxation pebbles, courtesy of his uncle, gave him a way to train his bending.

His uncle's lessons in firebending had given him much needed practice in the basics, and as a result, he felt much more confident in his ability. When he trained with his swords, he'd began using them to aid in his bending, finding that the blades were ideal for firing off longer arcs to deal with multiple combatants, which was proven when he used them to knock four of his men overboard.

Lieutenant Jee was NOT happy to stop the ship on his orders to fish four of his men out of the water. It was just lucky that they were still in the warm Fire Nation waters. If it had been the cold of the Water Tribes, they would've died almost instantly.

The freezing cold temperature would kill any firebender that hadn't mastered breath of fire, and as far as Zuko was aware, only Iroh was supposed to be capable of that particular technique, but after he'd demanded that he be taught it too, and his uncle had instantly consented.

While his firebending was progressing with his uncle, his training in the other three elements was floundering, without other masters to guide him, his training was based solely on his instincts, which were determinedly fire in nature.

He had a lot of fun moving the pebbles around his room, as well as manipulating their shape, but the other two elements left him frustrated.

Air and water remained elusive to him. He'd managed to pull off some basic airbending moves, the likes of slices and gusts, but the only waterbending he'd managed at all was when he was emotional. His anger had once caused him to slice all the drapes in his room and embed ice shards in the wall.

He had to use his firebending to melt them before having one of the shipmen replace the drapes in his room and refill the water basin.

He was in the middle of using the small rocks as subtle projectiles when the door to his quarters began to open.

Panicking, he sent the rocks straight under his bed, before dropping himself upon it, making it seem as though he'd just pulled on his robe when Uncle Iroh's cheery disposition greeted him.

"Ah good nephew, you are awake", at this, Iroh's smile seemed to widen a little, "We are about ready to dock near the Western Air Temple. Once you are dressed, you may join us for breakfast, and then we will head out Prince Zuko"

Fighting a sigh for his Uncle's first thoughts of food, Zuko nodded his consent before waving his uncle out, who left him to dress with a smile still on his face.

Bending the rocks back into their bowl, Zuko breathed a sigh of relief, before opening his wardrobe.

* * *

Standing in the courtyard of the Western Air Temple, Zuko watched as his men sorted themselves into small search parties under his uncle's supervision. Once he was satisfied that everything was being handled appropriately, Zuko set off to wander the Air Temple, and check the integrity of the structure as he went.

It wouldn't do him any good if the Air Temple came down around them.

He walked through the temple at a delicate pace, taking his time to take in his home. He remembered playing with the sky bison in the main yard, while the baby bison attempted to teeth on the go-

_NO!_ Clutching the wall for support as the sensations assaulted him, he attempted to regulate his breathing as the images assaulted his mind. Thousands of memories, a hundred lifetimes' worth all attempting to push themselves into his skull.

And then there was peace.

If Zuko hadn't been completely sure that he was the Avatar before, he would've been now. How else could he explain that he knew which training room Avatar Yangchen preferred to use? Or that Avatar Raya used to sneak her sky bison extra red berries when her instructor wasn't looking?

All of the memories were confusing.

He continued to wander the temple until he ran into his uncle, who was staring at a small door with an elaborate seal, in the shape of the Air Nomad logo. It seemed as though it was one pipe that connected all of the three locks together.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence, and watched as his uncle waved him forwards, his attention remaining fixed on the strange door.

"Uncle", Zuko's tone held a note of curiosity, but Iroh's attention remained on the door, "What is … this?"

"This … Prince Zuko, is a sealed airbender room", Iroh stroked his beard, "The doors are designed to be impossible to enter without the aid of airbending, so no firebender has seen the inside. I must admit, I find myself curious as to what may lie inside"

He could hear his heartbeat speed up at his uncle's words, with his own curiosity growing, if HE could get some time alone to airbend, he could open the door, and then he could see what lay on the other side.

Zuko was so caught up on his musings that he failed to notice the guard that was delivering a situation report to his uncle, only paying attention after the soldier had been dismissed.

"Prince Zuko?"

"Yes Uncle?"

"The men have cleared this part of the temple, and they've began a sweep of the lower levels", Iroh nodded thoughtfully, "If you'll excuse me nephew, I should join them"

With that, Iroh headed off with a brisk pace, while Zuko stared at his retreating form. Once Iroh had rounded the corner and Zuko was satisfied that his uncle had left, the young prince's attention snapped back to the Air Nomad door.

Using his hand, he brushed some of the dust on the edges and was rewarded with some partial markings on the left hand side of the door. Firebending had burnt away and damage most of it, but the word 'VAULT' could still be read.

_Nomads don't have worldly possessions. What do they need a vault for?_

Feeling his growing curiosity inside him, he took up a classic firebending stance, controlling his breath, he pushed his arms out in a basic strike, attempting to control the air into the tube, and …

Nothing.

Not one measly gust.

Around the corner, Iroh watched as his nephew began to get frustrated as he punched out towards the door, with nothing happening as he attempted to open it. Eventually, dejected, Zuko's shoulders slumped in defeat, and Iroh looked on with some pity for his favourite nephew, as he was obviously upset by his lack of airbending.

Then Zuko's posture snapped up.

His eyes flashed white before Zuko pulled back into a small spin, ending the turn by pushing both arms straight out from his body, and Iroh watched on discretely as Zuko airbent straight into the tube sealing the door, the air turned over the seals and the door opened.

Grinning madly, Iroh left to the supervision of his men, allowing Zuko his privacy.

* * *

Fighting a large grin, but allowing himself a small smile, Zuko watched as the small door to the vault opened. Trying not to feel smug, Zuko pushed the door open fully, before stepping in and letting out a small gasp.

The word vault was a bit of a misnomer.

There were no jewels, or precious materials … _well_, not precious by Fire Nation standards in that they weren't flashy or showy, but instead, the room was filled with scrolls.

There were entire sections devoted to the history and culture of the Air Nomads. It was highly likely that the entire history of the Air Nation could be traced through the collection of scrolls here. Having always enjoyed learning about the differences in world cultures, Zuko found the idea of spending some time here _very _appealing.

Rifling through the different sections of the vault, Zuko found scrolls on culture, history, bison, diet, farming and meditation.

Grabbing a basket from the floor, Zuko found that it found several pairs of ancient airbender robes folded neatly. Taking out half, he dropped in several scrolls on culture, history and meditation before replacing the top layers of clothing, ensuring that the scrolls were suitably cushioned, before deciding to leave.

Zuko turned to face the door and went to retrieve the basket when he almost immediately dropped it.

In a small alcove behind the door, were several cubby holes, with a dozen scrolls in, but unlike the other scrolls, they had protective covering at the edges.

Silver protective edges that meant they weren't just any scrolls.

They were airbending scrolls.

Pulling one out and gently unrolling it, afraid that it would decide to disintegrate in his hands, Zuko's good eye scanned the page and confirmed that it held bending techniques.

Feeling his excitement welling up inside him, Zuko grabbed the other eleven scrolls and placed them gingerly in his basket.

Trying not to hyperventilate, Zuko stepped back into the corridor, making sure that the vault was securely locked behind him. He had plans to return for the rest of the collection one day, and there was not a snowballs chance against a dragon that he was going to let ANYONE destroy it.

* * *

"Lieutenant Jee!" Zuko's voice carried across the courtyard, his tone commanding, "What's the situation here?"

Bringing his head down in a short bow, Jee replied, "My Lord, we have no signs of any life, but we were just about to begin a more thorough sweep"

As Jee gave his report, Zuko felt a warmth flow into his gut from the east. Turning in that direction, he could see what appeared to be ruins in the distance. If his memory was accurate, it was the remnants of the old Sun Warrior civilisation. Looking there made the pull intensify.

"No Lieutenant", The Lieutenant's face did little to mask the confusion that he felt at the rebuttal, but Zuko gave him no chance to ask any questions as he continued, "Return to the ship, get some rest and wait for me. There's somewhere I need to be"

Jee stared at him dumbfounded for a minute, before Zuko cleared his throat loudly, snapping the older man into organising his men to the ship.

Zuko handed off his basket to a ship hand with orders to take it to his quarters, before watching as the soldiers marched down towards where they had docked. Iroh lingered, but a reassuring smile from Zuko had him waving 'goodbye'.

His musings on late afternoon Pai Sho were heard by Zuko until his uncle faded from view.

Looking towards the east, Zuko took a look at the Sun Warrior ruins, which glowed golden in the sunlight, and felt another 'tug' in his gut.

Sparing a final glance towards his ship, Zuko set off in the direction of the old ruins.

* * *

While Zuko was accustomed to physical exertion and the heat of his homeland, the trek to the ruins was still rather tiring.

His choice in clothing that morning – a light tunic, trousers and sandals – were serving him well in the heat, and it was the first morning since his accident that not having his hair as long as it used to, was not annoying him.

After his Agni Kai, Iroh had ordered the burnt parts of his hair to be cut, and then evened out, which left him with his ponytail and a patch of hair at the back. The lack of hair was keeping him cooler than he was used to.

His scar, however, was really grating on his nerves. The bandage covering it was rubbing against the dry skin, and the sweat forming on his brow was doing little to placate it.

Wiping his forearm across his forehead, Zuko pushed on. The trip would've taken ten minutes by airship, but Zuko estimated an hour each way on foot.

His firebending told him it was only mid-morning, the Sun's power not quite as strong as it could be, but he could feel its guidance upon him as he walked.

And walked.

And walked.

His training with Piandao had boosted his stamina, which made it rather higher than the average person's, particularly for a thirteen year old boy.

In fact, it was one of the few things he had done better than Azula. He was in slightly better shape, was the better hand-to-hand combatant, and was much better at stealth.

Of course, needing to be stealthy or needing hand-to-hand combat was frowned upon, as firebending was supposed to be the superior element.

_But was it?_

All people in the Fire Nation were taught that fire was the superior element, that it couldn't be defeated, but why were they still at war against a bunch of supposed barbarians after 100 years.

And if fire was so superior, why did the Avatar have to learn all four elements? Why didn't he just learn fire?

Surely, there had to be more to this than taking peace to the world.

NOT that he thought Azula or his father were capable of peace.

His thoughts continued to plague him, until he reached the entrance to what used to be the original Fire Nation.

_It was said that when man had entered the Spirit Wild's with the power of fire, they had settled into small villages, each ruled by a different clan. Each clan in turn, had a single leader, responsible as its ruler. Eventually, two of the clans formed an alliance and waged war on the other three, and they eventually won. As one of the clans produced stronger firebenders, they took the throne and became the first Fire Lord, and the other clan, the supposedly wiser of the two, became the first Fire Sages, destined to forever guide their allies. In their anger, the leaders of the losing clans vowed revenge against the Fire Lord and his bloodline._

Zuko wasn't quite sure why he was remembering that particular tale as he walked through the streets of the Sun Warrior ruins, but the buildings reminded him of a trip to the Fire Sage's temple that his uncle had taken him on several years ago.

His uncle had also once told him to always follow his instincts, and it was in that nature that Zuko walked assured, through the streets of the once great civilisation.

He walked unhindered through the streets. The obvious route would've been to take on of the straight lines straight up to the ziggurat that was his decided destination, but his gut instincts told him to take a longer route that involved many turns, as he wound his way towards the old building.

Needless to say, by the time Zuko reached the ziggurat, he was tired from his walk and irritated by the extra distance he had covered on his route up.

The fatigue from his journey was probably the only reason that Zuko failed to notice that while the ziggurat was open, there was a sunstone that could only be opened once a year.

And it was NOT the Summer Solstice.

Failing to notice that detail, he entered the building, following the 'pull' in his gut as the need to reach his destination intensified within him, becoming an almost necessity, he allowed himself to be led inside the main chamber, where the 'pull' from his gut jumped into his chest, as his eyes locked onto the golden egg in the middle of the room.

Using brisk paces, he crossed the room and picked up the egg.

An observer would've noticed Zuko's eyes flashing white before he and the egg crashed to the floor.

* * *

_"__Zuko …"_

_He could hear the voices._

_"__Zuko …"_

_Five more minutes wouldn't hurt._

_"__You're not asleep Prince Zuko, but PAY ATTENTION!"_

_The yelling in his ears snapped Zuko to attention, where he shot up and clashed heads with the man in front of him._

_Or rather, would've clashed heads if Zuko hadn't passed straight through him._

_Above him, a man stood, resplendent in fine clothing. The black and reds signifying him as Fire Nation, and the golden armbands signifying him as nobility. His long white hair, moustache and beard were dull in colour, but his eyes were an intense gold. A colour that Zuko had only seen when he looked into a mirror._

_"__Ah, Prince Zuko", the man's voice was slightly raspy, "Nice of you to join me"_

_Recovering his initial shock of passing through the man, Zuko managed to squeeze out, "Who are you?"_

_"__Agni"_

_That one word sent Zuko to his knees, as he placed his hands on the floor in the traditional bow, while he attempted to control his breathing. Standing above him, Agni let out a small chuckle, as he watched the prince bowing to him, swallowing his pride and kneeling like a commoner._

_"__Stand Prince Zuko", Zuko stood as Agni cast an appraising eye over him, "At least you have your honour and respect"_

_"__No", Zuko's voice was barely a whisper, "I have lost my honour"_

_Agni just gave him an all-knowing grin, before replying, "Are you so sure?"_

_Gold eyes snapped up to meet gold eyes, and Agni kept the grin on his face as he looked into the young prince's confused eyes._

_"__Where … where are we?" Zuko's voice was more certain now, as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings._

_"__This Prince Zuko … is the Spirit World"_

_Zuko nodded his understanding, muttering "Well I am the Avatar … makes sense I suppose"_

_Agni let out a small sigh at Zuko's murmuring, deciding that he needed to clear up the situation before they went any further._

_"__You are NOT the Avatar Prince Zuko", at the prince's confused look, he added, "You are AN Avatar. One of two, in fact"_

_"__I don't …", Zuko cleared his throat, confusion written on his features, "I don't understand. What do you mean one of two?"_

_Agni let out a small sigh, before launching into his explanation, "A little over thirteen years ago, we, that is to say, the spirits of the world, decided that the world had been out of balance for too long. Aang cannot be reborn because he has yet to die, but is instead stuck beneath the pole"_

_"__Stuck beneath the pole?"_

_"__Yes Prince Zuko, stuck, but the Avatar was needed, so we decided to create an anomaly, a new Avatar, one not part of the Avatar Cycle, but one with the skills of any Avatar. We chose you Prince Zuko"_

_Confusion was still written on his face, along with a small amount of understanding for his situation, as he struggled to find his voice again, "… Why … Why me?"_

_"__Why you?" Agni let out a small chuckle, "You will suffer much in your lifetime Zuko", Agni took note of the look of resignation on the boy's face before adding, "But you will endure. You will bring balance to the world and you will find what you are looking for, what your family has denied you"_

_Zuko nodded, his features determined and his eyes burning with an intensity that belonged on a true firebender's face._

_"__However before I leave you, there are gifts to be given, three to be precise. Here", without warning Agni reached over and touched his index finger to Zuko's forehead, "I give you two. When you return to your body, you may remove your bandage. The scar will linger, but you shall retain your sight. This is my first gift to you"_

_Sounding almost afraid to speak, Zuko asked, "And the others?"_

_"__You may have noticed my physical state", he waited for the boy to nod his agreement, "I look weakened because the true nature of firebending has been lost, and when you awaken, you shall understand where true firebending comes from. The third … well, let's just say that you'll see it momentarily"_

_"__What does that mean?"_

_Agni smirked, "It's time for you to find out. Goodbye my prince"_

* * *

On the floor of the temple, Zuko shot into a sitting position from where he had collapsed, and looked into another pair of golden eyes.

The young prince panicked, and the dragon let loose its breath of fire.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Another chapter to help set the stage, after all, everyone needs a good backstory.

As they always are, reviews are much appreciated.

-MarvelMatt

**P.S.** Can anyone PM me with any recommendations for Avatar Zuko fics. Though I'm writing one, I've never actually read one. Thanks.


	4. Time Goes By

**Chapter 4 – Time Goes By**

* * *

_On the floor of the temple, Zuko shot into a sitting position from where he had collapsed, and looked into another pair of golden eyes._

_The young prince panicked, and the dragon let loose its breath of fire._

* * *

Zuko knew the history of his people, and the general history of the world quite well. His tutors had always praised him for his ability to pick up new information like a bath sponge. Piandao had considered him a sword fighting prodigy for his ability to adapt to new situations, and his palace tutors had considered him an educational prodigy, especially in his history and culture lessons.

The Palace's running joke among the historians was that the young prince seemed to have knowledge that great, that he had to have lived through it.

_If only they knew._

It was also common knowledge that every avatar had a special bond with their animal guide. Avatar Roku had Fang, his dragon, who remained with him to die on Roku's island. Avatar Kyoshi had P'lison, her large badger mole, who was reportedly as fierce as she was, and Avatar Kuruk had Tagan, his pet polar bear dog, who he had lost when he entered the spirit world physically, to face Koh, the face stealer. Aang, wherever he was _(buried under the pole?), _probably had a sky bison.

So when Agni himself had promised him a third gift when he awakened, and he awoke to the face of a baby dragon, Zuko probably shouldn't have attempted to firebend at the creature, but his battle instincts had taken over.

In the end, it had turned out to be a good thing, as their fires had mixed and bonded them for life, much like it once had with Avatar Roku and the dragon Fang.

And Zuko found himself with his animal guide.

While he was small now, it would only be a matter of time before he grew. Dragons were said to grow to full size within five years, and while his was only a hatchling, he had already begun to grow.

His red scales marked him as a male, and he had a small tuft of golden fur on the top of his head. His eyes had already begun to darken to amber and he had a full set of baby teeth after a week.

Zuko had named him Druk, after an old story of the dragon that helped to conquer the old kingdoms, it was a bedtime story that his father had told him when he and Azula were small enough to both fit on his lap. A time when there was no favourite, and Azula was just his baby sister.

It had been easy to sneak him into his quarters under his tunic, and Druk was now beginning to learn to fly around the room, his tiny wings just learning to beat.

Zuko had taken to stealing raw steak from the kitchens, and keeping it in small cubes in a sealed dish in his room. Thus keeping Druk fed, and allowing his guide to control his fire, by practicing on his own food and not Zuko's hand.

The sight of his scar still bothered him. A permanent reminder that he failed to protect the Forty First Division before they went into battle. Uncle Iroh has not yet given him any news, but he knew what probably happened.

They would've been slaughtered.

Shaking the painful thoughts from his mind. He ran through Tul-Baek Gae, one of the mid-level firebending forms, as his uncle watched from the side, occasionally adding in his own comments to adjust his stance or to move his hand a little higher.

Agni's second gift was to understand the true nature of firebending. The way the sun brings life, how they fuel passion, desire, love and about how firebenders have the drive and determination to succeed.

Since receiving the second gift, Zuko's prowess in firebending had continued to improve, as he knew to draw fire from more than one source, not just his anger, but all of his emotions.

Finishing the form, he bowed to his uncle, who clapped him on the back.

Zuko's still adjusting to the lesser vision in his left eye, but he's compensating for it well he believes, and his uncle has commented on his improved guarding stances.

He feels his heart swell with pride.

He allows his uncle's hand to remain on his shoulders as they go to join the men for lunch in the ship's mess.

* * *

With time, Zuko begins to learn the advanced forms.

So he may never be as good a firebender as Azula, but there's three more elements out there that will more than make up for that.

That is, if he ever manages to master them, because no master in their right mind will teach a Fire Nation Avatar, no matter his intentions.

Druk is now presenting a problem also.

While in his room, Zuko's ability with earthbending and airbending has increased somewhat, but waterbending is as allusive as ever, and there is barely anywhere to practice.

While only several months old, Druk is nearly six feet long, and his wings are strong enough now to carry him and Zuko at the same time.

With wanting to keep Druk a secret, Zuko has ordered his room off limits, and has the ship stopping overnight in every port, allowing Druk time to fly and hunt. It's a good thing that the Fire Nation values honour and loyalty above all else.

Zuko's just glad that Druk is smart enough to not get caught, and wise enough not to hunt people.

Even if his room now smells faintly of dead cattle.

* * *

It's just before his fourteenth birthday when it happens.

Zuko is on his way to the kitchens, to get some raw steak for Druk, when he hears his uncle's voice in his quarters.

This wouldn't normally ne enough to stop him, but when a second, unfamiliar voice, responds, Zuko presses his ear to the door.

"-t's going well then?"

"Oh yes", Zuko recognises his uncle's voice, even through the metal door, "My nephew is still unaware of the fact that we know he is the Avatar. Now if only-"

Jumping away from the door, Zuko can hear his heartbeat loudly in his ears, he can feel his heart in his throat, and only one thought is running through his head. Like a mantra on cycle inside his head, stuck on repeat.

_Agni, they know! They know!_

He's already had his decision made for him on what to do, and before he makes it back to his quarters, he's already formed a plan.

Sort of.

He throws off his Fire Nation soldier's uniform, and replaces it with a black undershirt, black trousers, red boots and his favourite red tunic with the gold trim.

Grabbing his airbending scrolls, he rolls them inside the Air Nomad robes, before adding the advanced firebending scrolls he has, and some of his other clothes. He hesitates before adding the mask that he took from his mother's collection to the pile.

Tucking the pearl dagger into his right boot, he straightens up, before swinging his dual dao blades onto his back and pulling the strap tight.

He throws the small pile of belongings into a knapsack, before crossing the room to the safe in the corner and removing all of the currency, before depositing it in the bag, and then swinging the bag over his shoulder.

While he was running around, Druk had stayed lounged in the corner, watching him curiously, before following when Zuko gave the command.

Together, they step cautiously into the corridor, well, as cautiously as a baby dragon can. Iroh's laughter can still be heard from his quarters, which means he's still entertaining his guest, while the drunken raucousness coming from below means most of his men are in the mess, attempting to drink the night away.

The two of them, the Avatar and the animal guide, head for the rear deck, where there is only one guard tonight.

Or no guard, as he seems to have abandoned his post in favour of joining his fellow soldiers in the mess hall. Fifteen minutes ago he would've stormed down there and dragged whoever wasn't at their post back upstairs. Now, he's just glad they decided to leave.

Ignoring the pangs of sorrow as he leaves his uncle behind, Zuko fights back the tears in his eyes. Sensing his discomfort, Druk rubs his head affectionately against Zuko's chest, before Zuko relents and pats him on the snout.

Druk lowers his head and allows Zuko to mount him, and together they set off into the night sky.

When Iroh enters his nephew's room hours later, finding his clothes and equipment gone, all Pakku can do is help him to begin his search, and he hopes that the Grandmaster won't break down into tears. Instead, Iroh orders that the ship remains at port while they search the docks and town.

All of the men cup their hands as they receive their orders.

Pakku just sighs in exasperation, how can he teach the Avatar if the Avatar isn't there?

* * *

Druk flies non-top until the early light of day.

They probably could've flown much further, especially with the sun's power feeding them both during the day, but Zuko neglected to bring any food with him, and Druk will need to hunt soon too. So they both set down on the outskirts of one of the minor Earth Kingdom colonies, where his firebending won't draw too much attention to himself if he has to use it.

Zuko never intended to stay long, he just wanted to gather some fruits and give Druk time to have a successful hunt. To kill time, he decides to wander around the town and take in the normal life, with the hood of his tunic covering his face.

Stopping at a tea shop, he nurses a cup of jasmine tea, a habit that he has picked up from his uncle he recalls painfully, when he overhears them. A group of Fire Nation soldiers that are sharing a pot on the table next to him.

"So did you guys hear about the Prince?"

Zuko's attention is grabbed instantly, as are the soldier's three compatriots, and he has their undivided attention.

"Who? Zuko?" The second man lets out a small chuckle, "I can't wait until he takes over from Ozai, he might put an end to this infernal war"

The third man grimaces, "I heard he's been banished for … _disrespect_ … he won't be able to become Fire Lord unless he returns home without the Avatar. I can't decide whether I'd rather see the Fire Nation victorious or Princess Azula on the throne", he finishes his explanation with a visible shudder.

"I heard it had something to do with the Forty First Division. Apparently something happened, and he's now scarred, or blind, or something like that", the third companion adds his own bit of gossip at the end.

The original speaker lets out a small sigh, "You've all heard bits of it then. I was one of the last to be shipped out here, and I overheard two of the general's talking about the war meeting before I left. I think one of them was Prince Iroh, you know, 'The Dragon of the West', he's the Prince's uncle"

"And the rightful Fire Lord", the first companion intones, causing the others, and Zuko, to murmur in agreement.

"Anyway, apparently there was a plan to sacrifice the entire division against a squad of elite earthbenders, and the Prince spoke up in their defence. For '_disrespect_'", the soldier spat the word out, "Ozai ordered him to fight an Agni Kai, a fire duel, against him. When Zuko refused to fight, Ozai burnt half of the boy's face off and banished him. He can only return with the Avatar in chains"

His words washed over the other three as Zuko clenched the teacup in his hands painfully tight, his knuckles turning white. Hot tears burning the back of his eyes. _It's a weakness._

"That's not all though. Zuko's outburst brought attention to the plan, and the entire Forty First division disappeared overnight. Rumour has it, they're looking for Zuko loyalists for when the Prince returns"

The four of them murmured their agreement, before they dissolved into a game of dice on their table. Wordlessly Zuko dropped a few coins onto his table, more than enough for his tea, wiped his eyes, and made for the way out.

As he reached the door, he turned back and looked towards the soldier's table, and accidentally locked eyes with their apparent leader, who was taking a sip from his teacup. His eyes widened comically, before he raised his teacup, saying "To Zuko", while maintaining eye contact, and was mimicked by the other three. Unnoticed and unspeaking, Zuko offered a small bow in return, before turning on his heel and exiting the tea shop, while trying not to break into a run.

When he returned to the clearing that they had landed in several hours previously, he found Druk curled up and asleep, but as he approached, the dragon opened one eye sleepily, before closing it again.

With a yawn, Zuko sat down against Druk's side and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

His fourteenth birthday passed just like any other day.

He awoke for dawn meditation with the rising sun, which was always the exact same time that Druk awoke and went hunting for breakfast.

Then he would practice some of his sword forms, before he moved onto bending practice. He would the do all of his firebending forms, followed by attempting airbending, which had improved thanks to the scrolls he'd taken from the Western Air Temple, then attempting waterbending, which was still next to non-existent, and then he'd move around some rocks before lunch. After that, he'd clamber onto Druk, and they'd continue their journey south, before landing at sunset and making camp for the night.

Eventually, after roughly two weeks of travelling, Druk touched down at their destination.

The Southern Air Temple.

* * *

While the Western Air Temple seemed to have been built in reverse, with the top being the bottom and the bottom being the top, thankfully, the Southern Air Temple had been built the right way around.

At the bottom were the meditation gardens, which led up to the main courtyard and games area. The level above was where the sky bison used to sleep. Up from them was the dining pavilion and the adult's sleeping area. Then up again was where the children used to sleep, followed by the more comfortable rooms for the elders. The rooms above theirs were for private meditation and storage. At the peak of the temple was a small spiritual room, used solely by temple elders and the current Avatar.

Zuko didn't know how he knew which place was which, but he did, so he found an empty room near the courtyard and dropped his things. By the time he returned, he could spot Druk near the ocean, attempting to fish for his dinner, yet trying to not get wet.

Supressing a chuckle, Zuko descended into the courtyard, and recoiled when his foot snapped a rib bone in half.

He'd missed them from the sky, but in the courtyard, and Zuko was willing to bet elsewhere, bodies littered the floor.

There was the tell-tale black and red of the Fire Nation armour, and the pale orange and red combination that made up the Air Nomad robes.

_These have to have been here for a hundred years,_ Zuko thought, making a rough estimate of the number lying there, he noticed that for every dead nomad, there was at least three dead soldiers, _which means the Air Nomads put up one hell of a fight._

Malevolent spirits could haunt the places of their deaths, and as the Air Nomads were particularly spiritual people, they had a higher than average chance of walking again. A proper burial was the only way to appease them, and his people had just left them there to rot.

He'd have to do something about that.

* * *

Moving what ended up being three hundred Air Nomad bodies to the mountain top for a sky burial, even with Druk's help, ended up being long and arduous work.

He had to remove their robes, before fastening them securely onto Druk, who would then transport them to the mountain top, where Zuko could lay their spirits to rest.

It took him just under three months to get all of their bodies buried accordingly, and then he had to take care of his own people, fortunately, there was an easier way to deal with them.

His own nation cremated their dead, which was much easier to do. While there were more soldiers than monks, it was just a matter of piling the soldiers together, still in their uniform, and asking Druk to 'breathe' on them.

It took him a week to clear out the remainder of the dead.

After that, his life became much simpler.

He'd moved into the room adjoining the courtyard, having found some blankets stored away, and while they were old, they were usable after having been washed. His broadswords hung on the wall, and his clothes were packed into a trunk. His bending scrolls are stacked on the small desk that he moved into the room later on.

The room that should've been the scroll vault, like the one at the Western Air Temple, had been opened, probably by a Nomad wanting to hide their children inside, or to ensure that their treasures were safe. He'd probably died in defence of that room, and then everything inside had been burnt to cinders.

Zuko had then dragged in several shelving units, and had folded each Air Nomad robe onto a shelf, left-to-right in size order.

Day by day, the temple felt more like somewhere he could call home.

Spring came soon after, the trees and flowers surround the temple came into full bloom, giving the temple a real feel of life. Druk had taken to sleeping in the courtyard, where he and Zuko could look after each other. Both of them still awoke at dawn every day, Zuko would meditate while Druk would go fishing, or hunting in the nearby arctic tundra.

His sword practice was over much quicker, owing to the constant practice. His firebending, while not Azula standard, was still at a master's level, all he needed was to take his master's exam.

His airbending is also coming along now that he has scrolls. In fact it's pretty similar to fire, the big difference being that fire attacks while air deflects, but the idea of meeting resistance and changing direction is just like using his swords. Arcs and blasts are common to both forms of bending, and for opposing ideals, they're pretty similar. Zuko knows that he'll never become a master without Aang to teach him – wherever he is – but he's confident enough to be able to throw in a few airbending manoeuvres during a fight.

While moving rocks around is now pretty easy, anything else relating to earthbending is at a standstill. There is no master to teach him, nor any scrolls to mimic, and Druk is too recognisable to take into the Earth Kingdom. His bright red scales would stand out during the day, but during the night, his scales darken with the setting sun, making him a stealthy dragon.

It still would've been easier if he was blue though.

Waterbending is now the bane of Zuko's training. He can't find a way to 'feel' the water. He knows the obvious – fire attacks, air deflects, earth waits, and water reflects. It's supposed to be about turning your opponent's strength against them, like parrying in a sword fight.

So why can't he do it?

* * *

Time passes, and Zuko grows. His fifteenth birthday passes without incident. Druk is now slightly larger too, almost eight feet long, with golden plumage on top of his head, which combines with his scarlet scales for a very regal look.

A dragon designed for a king.

Using the memories he has access to, he remembers that the average flying bison can grow to be ten feet in length, so Drum sleeps comfortably, curled up in the courtyard, nestled in the hay where the sky bison used to sleep.

Zuko has also started changing. His hair has grown longer, long enough so that it can hang down to cover his scar, he's become slightly more muscular, but has remained lean, and his voice is deeper. Obviously no longer the boy who started this journey, but he doesn't feel like the man who could end the war. Not like the Avatar should.

Not like a Prince should.

He's also started taking more risks.

Once a week, normally on a Sunday or Moonday, he'd clamber onto Druk, and they head towards the closer Earth Kingdom colonies, taking care to watch for Fire Navy vessels or Earth Kingdom soldiers.

The original idea was to study the local earthbenders, and attempt to replicate their bending, and hope that he could become a proficient earthbender through watching and mimicking alone. There was just one minor flaw in his plan that he overlooked.

There were no earthbenders in the colonies. The Fire Nation had rounded them up and shipped them off to the different prison rigs scattered around the world. The rigs were completely metallic as well, so no one could earthbend the ground. The only rocks near them were the coal that was used to power the rig.

And coal burned.

Quickly.

They tried several villages in succession, attempting to find an earthbender in each one, until he came across one.

The boy was a year younger than him, just fourteen years old, and his mother had forbidden him to practice earthbending, for fear he may be caught and taken away.

Just like his father.

He hadn't meant to overhear that particular detail, but spying on people, by default, doesn't really give them the amount of privacy they deserve. They seem nice enough though, and the village is friendly enough to trade with 'Lee' when he comes to visit. The Air Temple in bloom provides him with plenty of fruit, but Zuko and Drunk need a source of meet, and honestly, Zuko knows he's an awful hunter. So he trades some of the more delicious fruit for some local meat. It's not a particularly fair trade, but he gets what he wants most of the time.

At least his bending means he can always cook it.

* * *

Time passes and his routine changes.

The easy access to fresh meat from the Earth Kingdom means that he can push his training up another level.

His body grows nicely for his age, his voice breaks and settles, a few spots appear on his face for several months before leaving him, and eventually he needs to shave.

And as he passes his sixteenth birthday, he knows what the signs indicate.

He's approaching his eighteenth year.

He's becoming a man.

His routine is more physical now.

His internal fire awakes him at first light, when he then trains in firebending under Druk's watchful eyes, the dragon occasionally letting out a low growl when Zuko makes a mistake, before he sits down for a fruity breakfast while Druk flies off to hunt or fish.

After breakfast he alternates between sword training and physical training. Then his days flip between the other three bending styles.

The afternoons are spent doing whatever he needs to, be it cleaning, trading or washing.

At sunset, he meditates, before relaxing with Druk, giving him the attention he deserves, before both firebenders turn in for the night.

* * *

One night, near the beginning of Autumn changes everything.

Zuko awakens to the concerned eyes of Druk, the image of a sky bison, two water tribe children and an iceberg still on his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So were now at the beginning of the series. Let the fun commence. Thoughts guys and gals?

Leave a review, and tell me, where do you think we're headed?

'Till Next Time,  
MarvelMatt


	5. Awake

**Chapter 5 - Awake**

* * *

_One night, near the beginning of Autumn changes everything._

_Zuko awakens to the concerned eyes of Druk, the image of a sky bison, two water tribe children and an iceberg still on his mind._

* * *

Stood at the helm of his ship, he watched as the beam of pure blue light flew straight up not the sky. It was not the celestial lights that were common to the North and South Poles.

Barking out his orders to his helmsman, their course was corrected, and the large ship changed direction. There was a small village around here somewhere, the formerly great South Pole, now reduced to a handful of huts by the might of the supreme Fire Nation.

Feeling the icy burn of the wind on his face, he allowed a dark smile to cross his features. He will capture the lost Avatar, and bring glory to the Fire Nation.

_Zhao the great,_ he stroked his beard thoughtfully, _I like the sound of that._

* * *

_Under the pole!_

_You idiot!_

_The pole isn't a big stick moron! It's a physical place!_

_Aang has spent the last 100 years trapped under the South Pole, unable to perform his duty to the world, and now he has caused me to suffer for it._

_But I won't fail._

_I will master the other three elements, before I return home. Not the spoiled prince who was banished, but the Avatar, the one destined to save the world._

_I will do what is necessary to defeat my father, and bring balance to the world._

_My name is Zuko … and I am the Avatar._

* * *

Zuko's dreams had changed.

Gone were the images of fire hurled at his face as his sister looked on with a joyful expression, while pain marred his uncle's features.

In their place, were images of fun. A land of snow and ice, where people walked around in blue and white furs. Two dominated the dreams. A young girl, well, younger than he himself was, a waterbender, and her older brother, around his own age, the boy who wanted to be a warrior, yet lacked the experience to be so.

They were playing in the South Pole when he came.

The black snow heralding his arrival, Commander Zhao invading the South Pole, threatening the elderly, and searching for him, as he made his way back there.

And then they were fighting.

Fire against … air?

And only air.

He didn't throw any fire back, or attempt to bend the water around them as a weapon, he only used his staff to block and redirect, never to attack.

_Wait! When did I get a staff?_

Then he did the unthinkable.

He gave up and surrendered.

He handed his staff over, as Zhao mused how it would make an excellent gift for the Fire Lord. They bound his hands as they marched him onto the ship, when caught his reflection in the mirror.

A twelve year old boy with arrow tattoos stared back.

* * *

Airsday, Zuko awoke to the memories fresh in his mind, with one thought racing through his head.

_Aang's awake._

If Aang was awake, then there were two Avatars in the world now. So long as Zhao didn't manage to kill him.

Dispelling those thoughts from his head, he recalled the feeling of freedom as he managed to escape on Appa.

_Wait … Appa?_

_Oh! The flying bison … probably._

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he watched as Druk settled into place in the courtyard and taking a breath, he began with his basic forms, before moving into the higher levels and finishing with the advanced forms. Druk nodded his approval after each form, and as breakfast time approached, Druk disappeared for his day of hunting, while Zuko pulled a two mangoes from a nearby tree. He drained one into a glass for juice, before using his pearl dagger to halve the second, and then devouring it hungrily.

If a second Avatar was in play, then his timetable had just been sped up. From his dream last night, it seemed Aang apparently hadn't learned anything outside of airbending, while Zuko had at least pushed himself to learn new techniques and attempt the other styles, it seemed Aang had only ever learned one style.

And that was dangerous, not only for himself, but for his travelling companions. If the Father Lord sent his best men after the Avatar, and by sending Zhao he already had, then there was no way a single master airbender, a single basic level waterbender and a fool with a boomerang would stand a chance.

There was a very good chance that there would soon be a sole grown Avatar soon.

However, morning practice showed that there was one good thing that came from viewing Aang's memories in his sleep.

Call it theft, muscle memory, or memory retention, but somehow, his body had remembered the airbending movements that Aang had used, and he found an improvement in his own airbending.

_Bending lessons in my sleep … that's definitely new._

He attempted a basic air strike, a movement he had read in the old airbending scrolls, as well as a movement that Aang had used against Zhao, when he needed to launch snow as an offensive wave. The fact that he could replicate the move after watching and feeling Aang do it was kinda cool.

_And slightly creepy._

Druk usually disappeared at breakfast and returned after dinner, so when Zuko heard noises coming from the temple during a much needed afternoon meditation session, he knew he wasn't alone.

* * *

"-and that's where the elders used to meditate ... and that's where we used to play airball … and that's where Appa and the other bison used to sleep, and that's-"

Walking behind his sister and the tattooed, bald-headed airbender that he was, rather begrudgingly, coming to think of as another member of his family, Sokka made an attempt to look interested at whatever it was that had Aang and his sister were so excited about.

Though it was hard to tell if Katara was actually interested or just humouring the monk.

_Eh, little sisters are crazy – especially mine. She's probably loving it._

The first thing that really grabbed Sokka's attention was the feeling that came over him when he stepped onto the courtyard. The lower levels of the air temple felt … unclean.

Not in the 'this could do with a dusting' kind of unclean, but the 'people have died here' kind of unclean. Even if he thought all the spiritual mumbo jumbo was Aang's problem, it didn't mean he couldn't tell the difference between places were the spirits had been respected, and the places where they still felt restless. No hunter hunted amongst the dead.

And the courtyard felt as though someone had been at it with extra strong spirit grease.

In fact, Sokka decided to sum up all of his feelings with one all describing, all covering word.

"Whoa"

He was vaguely aware of Aang and Katara's similar reactions.

While the other two were busy, Sokka leant back against the mango tree, struggling to understand exactly _what_ it was he was feeling. He felt warm and safe, like when his dad used to let him stay up with him as the fire went out.

He felt _home_.

Someway, somehow, no doubt with some weird voodoo-y, magic spirit-y air stuff, the air temple was making him feel like he was sat back on his family hut with dad wrapping his blanket around him as he slept.

Sinking to the ground, he saw Aang and Katana making their way over to where he was sitting, Katara sporting a small smile but with glassy eyes, whereas Aang's expression was one of forlorn. They all just sat at the base of the tree, trying to regain their composure.

Absentmindedly, Sokka skimmed the grass with his fingertips, just breathing while the other two did the same. When his fingers brushed over something denser, he just jabbed at it, without taking his eyes off the distant horizon.

"Ow"

Even though it was spoken and not yelled, the three of them jumped back, scrambling for their feet.

Zuko just watched as the trio stumbled about in a heap, attempting to both, stand, as well as look dignified. He had to suppress an inward chuckle and a smile.

They were failing miserably.

Granted, laughing at other people's misfortune was more Azula's thing than his, but they really did look like complete fools.

By the time they managed to find their footing, the older boy – _Sokka if I recall _– had stepped protectively in front of the other two. Before drawing his boomerang and brandishing it in his face.

"Who are- OW!"

Stepping forwards from where he was leant against the tree, Zuko grabbed the boy's wrist and twisted, causing Sokka to shout and lose his boomerang to Zuko's grip, who then threw it to the side, smirking as the other boy rubbed at his wrists.

"Now", Zuko said, drawing their attention to himself, watching their reactions of various levels of horror as they took in his appearance, "What do you want?"

The monk and the girl, looked towards him, offering him small smiles in lieu of greeting, while the idiot, as he was about to be permanently known, was still staring at his face.

_Hang on … he's staring at my eyes._

_My … gold … eyes._

"You're Fire Nation!"

The water tribe children were now looking at him as though he had Firepox, while the other Avatar was blissfully ignorant to their obvious hatred of him.

_The Avatar's travelling companions are idiots and apparently prejudiced. Great!_

While a myriad of options tumbled through his head, ranging from his uncle's calm answering and tea to his father's burn them all to cinders, he decided on the answer that was best for him.

"Really? What was your first clue?"

The boy makes a strangled noise from the back of his throat, obviously expecting him to deny his heritage, and while his father may be a monster, Zuko is proud to be from the Fire Nation. The girl narrows her gaze ever so slightly. It's obvious she distrusts him, but either she isn't completely sure or she doesn't want to upset her new friend, or maybe even a bit of both.

Contrasting them both, the monk bounded up to him, with bright wide eyes, and moved onto his tip toes, trying to get eye level with him.

"Hi, my name's Aang. What's yours?"

Torn between the urge to tie up and drag the boy, who has just confirmed to Zuko that he is the Avatar, back to his father and return to his rightful place as heir to the throne.

_Right … and then I'll let them throw me in the cell next to him … or execute me …. Or use me as a weapon to try and take out the other two nations, which will probably get me killed._

_I wonder if I'll get reborn. _

"Lee", even he can hear the exasperation at the boy in his own voice, "My name is Lee"

* * *

Eventually, things had calmed down enough so that they were all seated in the courtyard, chewing on pieces of fruit and sipping tea.

_Uncle would be so proud._

"So you're Fire Nation?"

For being, arguably, the most level headed one in the group, the peasa-, NO, Sokka was a very slow

learner.

"Yes"

"But you live in an Air Temple?"

"Yes"

"Because you like it?"

"No I'm here to learn about the newest Air Nomad fashions"

"Oh. Why? Don't they all wear the same robes?"

_Agni help me._

"Anyway", his sister, wait – Katara, cleared her throat, as she tried not to slap herself, where she was sat next to her brother, Aang had decided the position next to him was his seat, "Why live here? I know you don't agree with what the Fire Nation's been saying, but you could've blended in with the colonies"

He scratched the back of his neck, "I thought about it, but decided that I preferred it here. I like the solitude and the spirituality. It helps with my meditation"

"Firebenders meditate?"

Sokka seemed generally curious, like he knew that wasn't completely normal for a firebender, _so he's not a complete idiot after all_.

"Yes. At least, true benders do. It helps keep our more _explosive_ emotions in check"

"Ah. So that's why you're not a fire throwing psychopath"

He rolled his eyes, causing more curious glances to be thrown his way, "There's more to fire than death and destruction. Most people have just forgotten that"

"Really?" Sokka didn't sound convinced, "Like what?"

"Passion", Zuko's answers were swift, he was certain of himself, "Joy, happiness. Life from the sun. The heat that Agni uses to keeps us alive"

Sokka now resembled a fish, with his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Katara just looked lost, like the thought of a good firebender was unprecedented. Aang just looked thoughtful.

"It makes sense", the water siblings just stared at the monk, "I mean. If there was supposed to be an 'evil' nation", he made quotation marks with his fingers, "Wouldn't there be two. You know, for balance"

Sokka stroked a pretend beard, "All I got of that was some sort of spiritual mumbo jumbo, and that all firebenders aren't evil"

"That's about it", Aang's cheery voice was full of typical airbender optimism, "So, are you a master?"

Zuko let his exasperation out in his voice, "No, not yet … at least, not until I take the master's exam"

He had Sokka's full attention again, "What do you have to do for that?"

"Know all known firebending forms and movements, the duel a true master and win"

"Sounds fair", Sokka mused, "Like being a tribe hunter. You have to prove you can actually catch something first, before they let you go solo"

_So he's not a complete idiot, just a part one._

"Yeah, something like that"

"You should come with us!" Aang was now jumping up and down in his seat, "Yeah, we could travel together, we're going to the North Pole to learn waterbending, you see", he puffed out his chest, "I'm the Avatar"

"I know", they shot him surprised looks, "The arrows make it obvious, but … I can't go with you"

"What?" He sounded genuinely upset, "Why not?"

"I have … _things_ I need to take care of. Important things"

All of their eyes widened, "What's more important than the Avatar?" It was Katara that asked the question, her tone was one of incredulity.

_Everybody dying._

"So he's the Avatar", he sounded bored, and he felt bored. These people weren't teachers or guardians – they seemed to be naïve idealists, "What makes him more important than anyone else? Why should I abandon people who need my help to train someone who _failed_", he spat that last word at the boy, "In his duties and abandoned the world to this fate"

Aang shifted uncomfortably before bolting from his seat and back down the mountainside, while Katara sent him a pitiful attempt glare before going after him. Sokka just shrugged his annoyance at him and began walking after them, snagging another mango as he walked, pausing only to call out.

"Bye Lee"

"Bye Sokka"

Neither of them seemed too bothered by the abrupt dismissal, and if the time ever came when he needed to work with them, he might have himself an ally, or at least have someone that respected him.

The feeling he found, wasn't completely one-sided.

_For an idiot … he's not so bad._

In the distance he sees Apps rise into the air, using his tail for a large airbending gust, he pushes off, the four of them leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

By the time Druk returned, Zuko had come to a decision.

He had to learn waterbending.

His brief meeting with the trio had made one thing undoubtedly clear in his mind. Aang was too childlike and naïve to fight in a war. Katara was too trusting, naïve in her own way. Sokka was … well he was Sokka. Sarcastic and foolish. Brave, but foolish.

Given time, yes, they may – MAY get themselves ready. Learn the other three elements and end the war, but could an Air Nomad, a person of peace take a life? Could Aang kill Ozai? And if he can't, what then?

It's leaving too much to chance. He might not like it, but the world needs him, needs an Avatar that is prepared to do what is necessary, and that's him.

The end is coming, and he's henna be the one to bring it.

It is decided.

When Druk returns later, he'd already packed. If he uses the edge of the Earth Kingdom to move north, flying solely at night when Druk's scales seem black, he should be able to reach the Northern Water Tribe within three weeks. Two if he's lucky, but that never happens.

_Azula was born lucky … You were lucky to be born._

They load up, Druk almost seems approving of his choice. He's packed clothing, both warm and cool, his bending scrolls, plenty of food, his dual dao, pearl dagger and on a whim, he throws his mother's mask into the pack.

The Southern Air Temple almost feels like home, and he doesn't really want to leave, but his duty comes first, and he has a duty to his people and the world.

Facing the setting sun, the Avatar and the last dragon fly into the wind.

Ready to take on the world.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So ... learning airbending in his sleep ... cheap? Tacky? Delightfully original? What do you think?

I needed to get air out of the way and allow the focus to be on water really. In my mind this AU runs concurrently with the show's timeline, and this also seemed a noce way to stop him from travelling with the Gaang.

Anyway, hit the review button and let me know what you think.

-MarvelMatt


End file.
